The invention concerns the domain of charges which can be released, for example, from an aircraft to which they are fixed, and in particular a munition containing an incendiary gel made of hydrocarbons and gelatinizing agents, intended to have an incendiary effect on various targets on the ground.
Munitions containing incendiary gels constituted of a mixture of volatile hydrocarbons (kerosene, gasoline, . . . ) and gelatinizining agents (fatty acid derivatives) enable these gels, after the impact on the ground, to be distributed and to adhere to various objectives on the ground. Since these munitions are generally not aerodynamically stable, their precision is poor. On impact with the ground, the distribution of the incendiary gel is random since the munition breaks up from the shock, thus provoking ejection of the incendiary gel in splashes. This impact also triggers an ignition fuze which generally ignites phosphorus whose projection, after the impact, ignites only some of the splashes of incendiary gel. The ballistic precision, the dispersion of the incendiary gel and the reliability of ignition of the gel are the major problems encountered with this type of munition.